


Family

by Taimane



Category: Baywatch (2017)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimane/pseuds/Taimane
Summary: He gasped and strained for air but it just wasn’t getting to his lungs. He needed it, needed it so badly and he wasn’t going to give up this time.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Baywatch a couple of times since it appeared on Netflix and my question is: Why aren't there anymore fics? Efron's character Matt Brody is such a ficcable topic, so many different angles to work with. I hope to see more fics on Baywatch (2017) soon.

The panic attack hit him like a freight train, and it came from no-where.   
He had experienced something similar before, on smaller scales that seemed to escalate each time.   
He had one when he was stood listening to the elite team of lifeguards introduce the trial, “absentee father” course. Listening to C.J. rant about how her mother had to dress as her father so she could “fit in” had been too much. He felt the crushing weight in his throat and his chest, and he had to leave.   
Brody had spent his whole life trying to fit in, and he never fit in anywhere. Hearing someone as perfect and together as C.J. bitch about the very thing that defined Brody was comical. Walking away from the most absurd display of bullshit, he drowned the hysterical laughter bubbling up in his throat with a six pack of beer, and watched as everyone poured their heart and soul into that ridiculous course.

The second one reared its ugly head when he was locked in a morgue drawer with a dead body. He’d warned Mitch. He specifically told him he was claustrophobic, and it was the most honest that he’d been with anyone in his life, and Mitch just dismissed it. For gods sake, he had human fat dripping onto his face, he was lying on top of a dead old lady, and he was in a fucking drawer. He tried to play it cool, he really fucking did. But enough was enough, and he kicked the door in before he knew what he was doing.   
He fucked up, again.

The third one, was happening to him right now.   
It was lunchtime, and the Baywatch Lifeguards were sat around a table, laughing and joking as they enjoyed their lunch.   
Matt had been completely fine, until someone brought up the Leeds case as he was gulping down water from a bottle.   
He didn’t know how it happened. He was barely listening anyway. Consciously at least. Before he knew it, he was trapped in that cage again. Gone was the table, his lunch, the sun warm on his face. He couldn’t hear Summers laugh. He could only hear the depth of the Ocean. He was drowning.   
He didn’t know how long he was trapped in the cage before he gave up. It was most likely seconds, but for him it felt like a lifetime. He vividly remembered making the decision to remove the gag and allow the water to fill his lungs. It was the same, impulsive recklessness that made him grab Leeds’ gun and press it to his forehead, daring her- no, willing her, to pull the trigger. Fucks sake, he should be dead. He should be dead. He wants to be dead. He couldn’t breathe.   
He wasn’t supposed to be here, and yet here he was, eating lunch with Baywatch as if it was a completely normal thing to do-

“Brody!”

But it wasn’t normal was it? He had nearly died. He could still feel the water filling his lungs. He should be dead, he should be dead, he should be-

“ _Brody_!”

He choked, but he still couldn’t draw the air in. He could feel it bubbling deep in his chest. He tried to cough again, but it got stuck in his windpipe.   
He felt something grab his biceps and he struggled, remembering Leeds’ thugs pinning him down before they manhandled him into a mother -fucking cage and dumped him into the sea.

“Matt!! Hey, Matt Brody. Brody, c’mon man. Get it together.”   
Someone was slapping him. The bastard was slapping his face. How fucking rude, when all he was trying to do was fucking breathe-

“Jesus, Matt! Calm the fuck down. You’re okay. It’s okay, it’s over. Have you called the ambulance?”

He gasped and strained for air but it just wasn’t getting to his lungs. He needed it, needed it so badly and he wasn’t going to give up this time. No fucking way.   
He thrashed and kicked and screamed bloody murder. He was angry, more angry than he had ever been in his entire life.   
He finally had something worth living for, and now those thugs and Leeds were going to rip it away from him.

“BRODY!”

Matt heaved and gasped, and his eyes shot open, but he couldn’t see clearly. Everything was blurred, as if he was under water. God- he was still under water. He was drowning. When would it end?

Something sharp connected with his cheek, and it stung long enough for him to register the impact, but not long enough for him to hang on to it. He was in the cage again, god no, not back there, he thought, _please_ -

“BRODY! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!” Smack, smack, smack.   
He felt his cheek stinging from an impact and he clung to it as he scrambled for the surface. It was just out of his reach. It was always just out of his reach.

He heard a different, softer voice call out. “I’ve got the oxygen mask!”   
“Great,” a deeper voice replied. “Hold his head for me, please”   
He renewed his struggle as he felt hands grip the sides of his head. “Brody! Calm down, we’re trying to help you!”   
“Here,” the deeper voice said “let me, Steph, you know what to do.”

He felt something against his mouth and nose and he fought against it, too. Until he felt air being forced into his lungs and suddenly he could breathe, thank fuck he could breathe! His eyes snapped open, and his vision was clearer. He was lying on his back, looking up at Mitch and Steph. An oxygen mask had been placed over his face, and Steph had been squeezing the pump gently, giving him the air he needed.

“Brody. You back with us?” Mitch kept tapping Matts face, trying to keep him in the present. It was difficult, as Matt kept slipping back to the cage.   
Matt managed to keep his eyes open for a few seconds before they rolled halfway into his head. He could make out Mitch's worried expression, and tried to comfort him by raising his hand and placing it on Mitch's shoulder, giving him a weak thumbs up in reply. Mitch let out a relieved laugh. “Good man.”   
“Paramedics are here.”

As the paramedics took over, Mitch went to move out of the way to let them do their job. He was pulled back by Matt, who had grabbed his wrist in panic. Mitch knelt back down and looked Brody in the eye. “We’re right here,” he said in a voice that he used to reassure small children and frightened adults. “You’ll be fine.” Mitch squeezed Brody's hand.   
“What happened?” Asked one of the medics as they pulled out equipment from their bag.   
“I’m not sure,” Mitch replied. “We were having lunch and he started choking. He was drinking water as we were talking about one of our cases. Brody nearly drowned, but I got to him in time. He took it all on the chin, I thought he was fine.”   
The paramedic nodded. “Judging from his vitals and what you’ve just told me, I’d say this was a severe panic attack, but we will take him in to make sure. He’s already stabilising. He’ll be okay.”   
The paramedic nodded to Mitch as they loaded Brody onto a stretcher. “We’ll see you at the hospital Brody.” He said as Matts eyes slid shut.

Mitch sighed wearily and ran a hand down his face.   
Steph stood next to him. “Some panic attack huh?” Mitch nodded. “Yeah. Summer, you okay?”   
“Yeah, I’m riding with Matt.” She said, and took off after the stretcher.   
Steph and Mitch lingered for a few moments longer, before Ronnie tapped Mitch on the shoulder, pulling him out of his stupor.   
“Shall we walk to the hospital? I’ve found cover for the afternoon.”   
Mitch looked at Ronnie, surprised. Ronnie shrugged. “I didn’t think anyone would want to work after that. What do you think caused it?”   
“We were talking about the case... it must’ve been that” Steph sighed. “Maybe it’s effected him more than we thought.”

The hospital loomed into view, and the Baywatch team took the stairs two at a time.   
Mitch grunted. “No point speculating.” He gestured towards the hospital. “Think we need a chat with Princess.”   
“Don’t Mitch.” Steph warned, and Ronnie glanced towards his colleagues nervously. “He needs us to be supportive, and he’s not going to open up if you start calling him Princess. It doesn't matter if you’re doing it with good intentions. I can guarantee he won’t see it like that.”   
“If you're quite finished with your lecture,” Mitch said as he walked up to the front desk.   
“Hi, we are here to see Matt Brody, he’s one of our lifeguards and just got brought in.”

The nurse checked her computer. “Yes, he’s in recovery. Ward three, straight down the hall and turn right. It’s the second on your left.”   
Mitch gave her one of his famous flirtatious grins and she blushed. “Thank you.”   
The lifeguards hurried through the hospital, the anticipation thick in the air. One of their own was struggling, and the lessons of ‘family, we’re family,’ that Mitch had instilled into his team was kicking in again.   
They found Brody’s ward, and made their way towards his bed. ‘He’s sitting up,’ thought Mitch. Minus the oxygen mask Brody was sporting, it wasn’t as bad as Mitch had been expecting. “Hey,” Summer greeter them. Mitch nodded. “You okay, High School Musical?”

Matt rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and took a deep breath, before moving his hand to take his mask off. He missed Steph nudging Mitch and throwing him a warning ‘once more and your dead’ glare as Summer tried to stop him taking his oxygen mask off.   
“Doctors said you should have this on a bit longer Matt,” she scolded, also glaring at Mitch.

Matt ignored his girlfriend and removed the oxygen mask, giving Mitch his best ‘don’t fuck with me’ glare. Mitch shrugged his shoulders and a half smirk crept across his face. He had the good grace to look abashed. Whether or not it was intentional, Matt decided to interpret it as an apology. It was easier that way, in his mind at least.   
“So, I think a talk is long, long overdue.” Mitch decided to brake the ice and wade right in.   
This time it was Matts turn to shrug. “I don’t know what you mean,” he replied.   
“Quit the bull shit. What happened? We were having lunch. We’re now in A and E standing around your sorry ass-”

“Mitch!” Steph interjected angrily.   
She sighed. “What Mitch means to say, but cannot, for reasons best known unto himself. Is what happened back there, and is there anything that we can do to help?”   
Matt looked at Steph, dumbstruck. In all honesty, it was the last thing he had expected her to say. He was expecting something more along the lines of “R.I.P. Brody’s peace of mind.” Or you know, whatever.   
The thought must have shown on his face, as Steph continued. “You’re part of the family now Brody. So get used to people caring about you. C’mon, spill.”   
Matt sucked in a breath full of air, and released it slowly.

“All right,” he coincided. He waited a few beats, taking one more breath from his oxygen mask, before continuing.   
“I’ve had panic attacks my entire life. Different things trigger them. Sometimes they just happen, when i’m walking down the street… Asleep… Or you know, sat talking about the time when I was locked in a cage, thrown into the ocean, and almost drowned, whilst eating dinner. It’s not something I can control, or even profess to know anything about myself. And now… you’ve witnessed it.” There was a pause, and Brody inhaled from his oxygen mask again, closing his eyes, before removing it and continuing. “And…. for what it’s worth, and I know it’s not much, because I’ll fuck up again. Probably the second I get out of this hospital. But I’m sorry. I really am. I just didn’t want you to see how messed up I really was.”

Matt wasn’t sure what to expect as a reaction, but hell, laughter wasn’t it. He was furious. He had trusted them all, spilled his guts, and now they were laughing at him.   
He made to get up from his hospital bed, but Summer put a hand on his shoulder. “Wait Matt. It’s not like what you think.” He looked at her incredulously. “Oh really? Then what is it like!?”   
Mitch stepped in. “You didn’t want us to see how messed up you were? We already knew how messed up you were, how messed up you are. You want to know how I described you to Thorpe? A ‘Trainwreck,’ hot shot. We aren’t blind. What we don’t take kindly to is your unwillingness to let us help you. So we’ll try again, and keep trying until you understand. What happened?”

Matt gulped, and realised that they really wouldn’t let it slide. “What do you want from me?” he asked, a little desperately.   
Steph took a step towards the foot of the hospital bed and leaned against the railing. “What can we do to help you?”   
Matt was flummoxed. No one had ever asked him that before. He looked at each of them, opened his mouth, and closed it again. Summer smiled sadly and clutched his hands tightly, rubbing his knuckles. “We want to help you,” she said in a low voice, and Matt just looked at her numbly.   
“You’ve never been asked that before, have you?” she asked lowly. Mitch looked at them both, realisation dawning in his expression.

“You’ve never had a family?” He asked, and Matt shook his head. He swallowed, before clarifying. “I grew up in a foster home. Three actually. It wasn’t easy, and it’s left me with...”   
“Issues?” Mitch finished, and Matt nodded shortly.   
“That’s understandable. But things are different now,” he said kindly. Matt frowned at his bedsheets. “What do you mean?”   
He sounded so lost, that Mitch took pity on him. “You have a family now.”   
Matt shook his head. “No, I don’t.”   
Mitch sighed deeply and pressed a hand to his forehead.

“It’s us, you idiot. God, It’s a good job you’re pretty.” Ronnie interjected, causing everyone to jump. He had been hanging back, watching the exchange.   
Everyone laughed, the tension in the room breaking. Matt coughed and Summer brought his oxygen mask back up to his face and rubbed the base of his neck soothingly.   
“We can help you. Over time. But you gotta start trusting us. Let us in. Tell us when you’re struggling. Try and cut down the drinking. We can try different coping mechanisms until one sticks, I can help you find a therapist, if that’s what you want. Or you can talk to anyone of us. Sure, we protect the bay. But first and foremost, we protect each other. We’re a family, and families stick together. We’re in it together.”

Matt tried to reply, but something felt stuck in his throat. His eyes burned a little too brightly. “Thanks,” he choked out.   
“We’re here for you.”   
“Always.” Finished Summer.   
“Awwww,” cooed Ronnie. “Group hug!” Matt looked up, startled. “What, no!”   
Suddenly he was smothered in arms and bodies. Sure, he might not like confined spaces, and he might not be great with people. But as he looked up at the ceiling, a smile slowly spreading across his face, one thought crossed through his mind. That maybe, just maybe, he had finally found what he had been craving since his parents put him up for adoption all those years ago. A family.


End file.
